Ex Showcase
by yeoxogg227
Summary: Acara show yang tidak pernah ditayangkan di saluran tv manapun ada di sini. Tanya jawab, akting dan kerjasama para member EXO selaku host diuji di sini. "EH MONYET!" "Amin tabah, santai santai." "Tolong saya dewi." "WOY BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?" EXO K and M summary and humor gagal. Review please.
1. Chapter 1 - About EX SHOWCASE

EX SHOW CASE

**Summary :** Acara show yang tidak pernah ditayangkan di saluran tv manapun ada di sini. Tanya jawab, akting dan peran para member EXO selaku host diuji di sini. Bagaimana serunya kegiatan mereka ya?

**Disclaimer :** member EXO punya Tuhan dan ortunya. Cerita ini murni ide dari author Baek Keunree.

**Warning :** typos, bahasa ngaco, nggak konsisten sama nama, gaje, BL yaoi, dan lainnya.

**Genre :** Humor / Parody / Romance

**Rate :** K+ aman hehe

**NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, YANG PLAGIAT BAKAL KETIBAN SIAL!**

.

.

**Yo Baek Keunree mempersembahkan**

**EX** SH**O**W CASE

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

**.**

.

Di Seoul, Korea Selatan terdapatlah sebuah gedung bercatkan warna krem cerah. Dari bawahnya terlihat bahwa gedung ini memiliki 6 tingkat. Orang yang lalu lalang di dalam gedung itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing.

**YOREE Entertainment**

Itulah nama yang tertera pada luar gedung. Benar, di tempat ini para artis menjalankan _shootingreality show,_ dan lainnya. Termasuk duabelas namja asal Korea China yang saat ini sedang bersiap melakukan _shooting show_ mereka. Acara _interview_ yang dibarengi dengan _game_ seru yang di adakan dan dimainkan oleh para _host _alias duabelas _namja_ grupband EXO.

_Setting_ tempat itu sangat meriah, dengan lukisan _portrait_ para member yang katanya dilukis sendiri oleh sang CEO yang menjabat sebagai host pembantu pada acara itu. Penonton yang sudah riuh dari tadi segera membenarkan posisi duduk mereka saat melihat para artis sudah memasuki _backstage _panggung.

Akhirnya sang _host yeoja_ membuka acara itu...

"Selamat datang, pemirsa. _Annyeonghaseyo choneun_ Keunree _imnida._ Saya adalah CEO dan host di sini. Hahaha... apakah kalian penasaran dengan mereka yang akan menjadi host tambahan di sini?" Tanyanya dan penonton pun serempak menjawab dan berteriak.

"**YAA! EXO! EXO! EXO!"**

Keunree tersenyum kemudian ia menunjukkan layar dibelakangnya dengan bergeser kesamping meja yang di setting di atas panggung itu. "Kalau begitu marilah kita melihat cuplikannya."

Kemudian layar monitor menampilkan sebuah video yang dibintangi oleh EXO, kembali penonton berteriak riuh memenuhi ruangan _shooting_ di lantai 3 itu.

.

.

.

**Take 1**

"YA! Apa kalian tak bisa serius hah?! Mana aktingnya...?"

"IYAAA! Tahu tahu... tapi nggak nahan aja kalo harus nolongin kamu!"

"UAPUA!?"

"Eh.. bukannya uapua itu nama provinsi di Indonesia ya?"

"PAPUA _BABOO_!"

.

.

.

.

**Take 2**

"Hue... Sehunie jahat. Ternyata kau tidak mencintaiku, hiks."

"EH! Hannie!?"

"YA! OH SEHUN! KAU APAKAN LUHAN KU?"

"Hah! Siapa kau mengatakan Luhan itu milikmu seenak hidung, _babo_!"

"AKU CALON _NAMJACHINGU_NYA!"

**Jleger...!**

.

.

.

.

**Take 3**

"KERA SAKTEEE!"

"Kenapa ngomongin sate segala, ih?"

"SAKTI BUDEK!"

"Ish, nyante dikit napa? Telinga Chen chen budek beneran gimana."

"Itu, sih masalah lo."

"Santai, santai."

"EEHH! INI BIKSU MALAH NGEGUMAM GEJE GINI!"

"Udah deh Buddha, terima nasib dia jadi biksu di sini. Gue aja jadi babi dan dia jadi monyet. Eh disana ada banteng."

"..."

"Gue nggak tahu elo ngomong apaan."

.

.

.

.

**Take 4**

"Dia itu pacar gue."

"Ehh... ngaku ngaku aja. Mentang mentang hidung ofset /offside gitu. Dia gebetan gue."

"Bohong! Dia selingkuhan gue miapa. Apa lu! Rambut kribo gitu."

"Dafuq. Dia calon mertua eh tunangan gue, paham. Udah trima aja gue lebih ganteng."

"Gue calon suaminya. Amin."

"WOOOYY! DIEM BISA NGGAK SIH!"

.

.

.

.

**Take 5**

"Iya. Gue paling tinggi di EXO. Dan yang paling pendek itu Kris."

"Bish please! Elu ngomong apa tadi? Gue itu terkenal sebagai kapten dimana mana termasuk kapal laut juga, Fauzi eh Baozi."

"Anyway yang paling tinggi itu tetep gue, D.O, Suho hyung, sama Xiumin hyung. Antena..."

"Eh, Bekun salaaahhh... dimana mana yang paling tinggi itu aku, Kris gege, Tao, Sehun ama si Jongong itu."

"Ya elah, nama gue paling weird deh rasanya."

"Puk puk Jongin."

"Ehehe makasih chagiya, muah muah!"

"OH NO! HELEP D.O FROM HIM NAUUU!"

"Amin tabah. Santai santai."

"Eh malah jadi biksu lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Ya... itulah cuplikan behind the stage member EXO kemarin. Dan sekarang mari kita sambut. Bintang yang sedang bersinar dengan _style_ yang greget sekali ini... **EXO**!" Kata Keunree heboh sendiri.

Kemudian satu persatu member Exo masuk ke dalam setting panggung. Keunree melanjutkan acara menjadi MC hari itu.

"Dimulai dari sang leader, inilah **KRIS** dengan rambut hitam agak gundulnya *_diterbangin_*, dilanjutkan **CHANYEOL** dengan gaya Minho di Luthefer *_dibakar_*, dan _uri maknae_ yang terunyu terganteng dan terblablabla inilah dia **SEHUN**! Lihat sajalah rambut rainbownya *_ditelentornado_*, dan **D.O** alias _uri fake morgan smash_ *_bikingempa_*, lanjut dengan sang _dancer_**LAY** lihatlah _short bangnya_ yang sesuatu itu *_diserudukunicorn_*, _omo_... lanjut dengan _uri princess_ yang tercantik_, is so very very adowabwel, and so_ ganteng inilah dia **LUHAN** *_dilemparboxersehun_*, dan si hitam dengan rambut kriwilnya _uri dancing machine_**KAI** *_diteleportkematahari_*, _and nauu our precious angel_**SUHO** ayeee *_disiram_*, lanjut dengan sang pemilik suara cetar dan agak cempreng **CHEN CHEN** *_disetrum_*, sang bakpao aka _golden bun_ atau si chubby **XIUMIN** *_frosted_*, _and naw my beloved eyeliner oppa_**BAEKHYUN** *_dilemparsendalpemirsa_*, terakhir _maknae _Exo M yang maksa dipanggil _romantic panda_**TAO** *_ditendang_*. Inilah mereka... silahkan memberi salam."

.

.

1 2 3

"_**We Are One! Annyeonghaseyo EXO imnida."**_

Plok Plok Plok WITWEW

Sambut penonton antusias. Terlebih saat mengetahui para member akan memainkan drama dan ada sesi interview yang memungkinkan para penonton bertanya secara langsung pada bias ataupun member Exo secara keseluruhan. Menyenangkan bukan?

Kemudian keunree kembali pada kegiatannya sebagai MC.

"Okay... sekarang EXO sudah ada di panggung menemani saya selaku host di acara ini. Selamat datang. Ah, durasi... Kris bisakah kau membacakan tulisan yang ada di layar depan itu?"

Kris mengangguk.

"aYO! Crease... kita akan kembali setelah yang satu ini."

Dan shut... acara berganti dengan iklan sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jiakakaka... apa ini? Geje banget sumpah, padahal yang Ex Ghost and Re:Histexory belum selesai. Tapi Keunree serius niat banget nulisnya. Mungkin karena Keunree spesialis di humor *walau garing* jadi enjoy ngetiknya. Aku mau nanya kalian...**

**Ada yang mau pertanyaannya di tulis di sini? Coba deh, mention pertanyaan kalian beserta siapa yang ditanyai? Satu aja cukup. Mention ke twitter aku ya emiaka_ nggak usah difollow juga nggak apa-apa.**

**Oh iya ada yang mau usul mereka ngedramain apa? Next chapter bakal ada Kera Sakti lho /bocoran. Terus mereka main game lagi tapi lebih seru dan heboh dari pada yang ada di EXO in Disneyland. Kekeke...**

**By the way, kemarin Keunree sama nae chingu udah mendiskusikan siapa yang jadi pembunuh di Ex Ghost dan akhirnya menemukan solusi, huehehehe. Dan karena kemarin **_**berguru vocal pada Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Tao**_** suara Keunree jadi turun dua nada ffuuu.. /plak.**

**Ah ... for information**

**RE : .RY akan Keunree remake dengan main cast tetep EXO, tapi guardiannya B.A.P kemudian bakal ada member B1A4 dan Nu'Est. Semoga ada yang tertarik /doakhusuk.**

**Don't be silent readers please**

**.**

**.**

**So see you next chapter, Annyeong! *bowbarengexo***


	2. Chapter 2A - First Day with host Keunree

EX SHOW CASE

**Summary :** Acara show yang tidak pernah ditayangkan di saluran tv manapun ada di sini. Tanya jawab, akting dan peran para member EXO selaku host diuji di sini. Bagaimana serunya kegiatan mereka ya?

**Disclaimer :** member EXO punya Tuhan dan ortunya. Cerita ini murni ide dari author Baek Keunree.

**Warning :** typos, bahasa ngaco, nggak konsisten sama nama, gaje, BL yaoi, ooc dan lainnya.

**Genre :** Humor / Parody / Romance

**Rate :** K aman hehe

**NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, YANG PLAGIAT BAKAL KETIBAN SIAL!**

.

Oke setelah jingkrak jingkrak dengan lagunya JJ Project yang Bounce...

**Yo Baek Keunree mempersembahkan**

**EX** SH**O**W CASE

**Chapter 2 First Day Part A**

**.**

.

"Kembali lagi bersama Keunree sang CEO dan host hari ini dan tak lupa host tetap kita EXO!_ Welcome..._" Kata Keunree setelah iklan berhenti dan acara segera dilanjutkan. Mereka memasuki sesi interview.

Sekarang terlihatlah para _yeoja_ dan _namja_ selaku _fans_ Exo berteriak histeris sekeras mungkin supaya pertanyaannya terpilih. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menyapa penggemar.

"HI! _Choneun_ EXO K _happy virus_ Chanyeol _imnida_! Apakah kalian sudah tak sabar untuk melihat kami gangnam style?" _*duerr /backsound effect*_

**Oke ralat, typo itu...**

"Apakah kalian sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban kami?" Tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini bergaya ala penyanyi rock yang menurut pemirsa di sana lebih mirip kembarannya pangeran kodoknya Shinee kejang-kejang. Lihat saja ia sedang ber-_headbang_ ria sampai tanpa ia sadari, Kris mendorong meja host Keunree tepat di samping kepala Chanyeol.

**DUAGH!**

_"Owww... OPPAA! Gwenchanayo_?" Teriak _fangirls_ Chanyeol dengan '_super screamo_' mereka. Chanyeol menge_glare_ Kris karena sudah membuat kepala indahnya (?) terantuk meja. _'Sepertinya kita tidak memerlukan microfon tambahan, teriakan mereka sudah sekeras toa Masjid dan lonceng Gereja sebelah sana._' Batin Keunree.

Namun seindah apapun kepala Chanyeol masih tidak bisa mengalahkan teriakan Baekhyun jika memarahinya di dorm /nggak nyambung. Dan sesi interview dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**Ex Show Case**

**.**

**.**

**_PERTANYAAN KE 1_**

**"For : all member EXO. Kudengar kalian sekarang satu asrama. Bisakah kalian menyebutkan siapa roommate kalian? Omo... Kyungsoo oppa is such a cutie."** Tanya seorang fans bernama Dongri, saat ia akan bertanya bukannya memegangi mikrofon namun ia malah naik ke atas tangga lipat di samping panggung sambil dance **Sistar19 - Ma Boy** dan ngangkat _banner_ bertuliskan '**I Love Keong Soo OPPA!**'. Ah jangan lupakan rentengan bekas rinso dikalungkan di bahunya bak Miss Unipers nyasar ke bak sampah.

Tunggu...

Kalau tidak salah membaca, tulisan bannernya tadi 'keong' bukan 'kyeong' sontak member Exo minus Dio tapi plus Keunree ketawa terbahak-bahak. '_Typo itu mengerikan_...' batin Dio sambil men_judge banne_r itu.

"Aha..ha.. baiklah _keep calm guys._ Siapa yang ingin menjawab?" Tanya Keunree yang sudah berhasil menahan tawanya diikuti Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri memegang mikrofonnya. Sebelum itu ia kibas kibas poni ke pemirsa. EAAAKKK! Kutunya terbang semua /plak.

Terdengar lagi teriakan geje dari pemirsa di sana. _"Baekhyun opp opp opp opp. Oppa eyesmile.. uh!_" di lain sisi lain teriakannya. "_BAEKKIE! Rambut blondemu keren sekali.. cius miapah enelan thumpah_! _CHUUUCHOOO... cyintah!"_

**"YA! SHADDAP BENTAR NAPE?!"** teriak Keunree yang ampuh seketika /ampuh buat ngusir tikus dirumah. "Oke.. _mangga dilanjutaken_."

Baekhyun berdeham... EHEM! EHEM! OEKK! OHOK!

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba member EXO nyamperin Baekhyun sambil nepuk-nepuk jidatnya *eh* maksudnya nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kenapa lo, Baek?" Tanya Dio setengah kaget.

"Keselek nyamuk lewat. Ngajak tempur itu hewan." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat sambutan berupa member lain yang be_rsweatdrop_ ria.

"Oke... gini. Kamar gue sama Chanyeol itu di invasi 'bakpao' sama 'panda'. Kemarin waktu dateng, langsung main jotos sama koper aja kita ber empat." Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol manthuk-manthuk (ngangguk)

_"Gege_... nanti di dorm awas aja ya. Baek_ gege_ bakal jadi bacon gulung, sungguh." Ancam Tao dengan _smirk_ yang mengerikan. BaekYeol bergidik ngeri. Xiumin makan bakpao isi kacang kedele (?).

Setelah itu, Lay berdiri. Sebelumnya ia melakukan pemanasan, yaitu gerak gerak ala dancenya Hyuna Bubble Pop /diserudukunicorn. Kemudian ia menyibakkan poni dan mengangkat micnya tinggi tinggi. Berdehem sebentar tapi nggak sampai keselek. Kemudian senyum super lebar sampe _dimple-_nya daleeeem banget (?).

"Aku sekamar dengan Suho _gege,_ si _pokerface user_ Hun dan si_ babyface user_ Han. Jadilah kamar baru ber-_name tag_ SuLay and HunHan."

1... 2... 3... 4... 6... 12 we're one/plak.

**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

Fans berteriak histeris mendengar couple SuLay dan HunHan disatukan dalam satu kamar. Impian para shipper terwujud yu kenow Yunho U Know?_(Yunho U Know bersin keras.)_

Suho senyum_ angelic_ ke pemirsa, Luhan _blushing_ tanpa sebab, sedangkan Sehun garuk garuk punggungnya, pemirsaa~. Malu katanya. Nggak nyambung banget deh.

Lanjut kepada Dio yang sekarang berdiri hendak menjawab pertanyaan pertama itu.

"Hyung, berdiri dulu!" –Kai- padahal Dio sudah berdiri dari tadi.

"Eh.. YO.. Dio!? _ngadek iso ora_!?" –ChenKris- ikut ikutan ngejek.

Sekarang Dio naik darah. Ubun ubunnya udah memuncak /PLAK! **Ralat**... amarahnya sudah memuncak ke ubun ubun, siap untuk di keluarkan.

"Oke... elo bertiga ga bakal gue bolehin masuk kamar dan nggak bakal dapet jatah makan, sungguh." Ancam Dio yang sekarang memincingkan matanya menatap dalam dalam tiga orang yang sengaja _ngece_ dia. Terutama pada Kai, ia memberikan tatapan bahagia '_nggak ada Ncan selamanya'_ huehehe.

"Aku si _charming_, Dio *diglare kodok*. Sekamar dengan si Jongong ngenes bernama Kai, seorang kalajengking peliharaan bernama Chen, dan naga merah super tinggi bernama Kris." Kata Dio legaaa~ kayak habis minum Coca cola _(ada yang inget Chen pas di China Love Big Concert waktu tebak tebakan itu?)._

"Oke pertanyaan pertama selesai... lanjut ke pertanyaan ke dua." Kata Keunree. Kemudian ia berjalan di tepi panggung mencari salah satu penonton untuk bertanya. Lalu Keunree menunjuk _yeoja_ dengan kaos Gucci bergambar sapi (?) dengan celana training. "Ya! _Yeoja_ yang disana... silahkan bertanya."

.

.

**_PERTANYAAN KE 2_**

**"For Sehun : Selain teman satu group, Luhan itu siapamu? Dawawaw... Luhan ge jeongmal saranghamnida ciuss, muah. Pai pai."** Tanya seorang fangirlsnya Luhan yang diketahui bernama Seon Park Ann *baca sempakan /plak* itu. Untung tingkahnya tidak separah orang pertama. Tapi tetap saja dia melakukan hal yang aneh yaitu koprol dan kayang geje di tribun (?) penonton yang membuatnya harus diseret petugas keamanan karena dianggap membahayakan kelangsungan acara itu. Keunree mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Ya bagaimana? Sepertinya kita memang harus mendengarkan jawaban dari Sehun."

Merasa dipanggil sang empunya nama Oh Sehun, berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menuju depan panggung. Sempat ia memeletkan lidah lagi. "Er... **_dia_** **_namjachinguku_**."

Sedetik setelah mengatakan hal itu, fans berteriak sangat keras. Mereka tak lupa mengangkat bendera dan banner HunHan tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian Kai ikut berdiri. "Ehh... ngaku ngaku aja! Mentang mentang hidung _offside_ gitu. **_Dia gebetan gue_**!"

Kemudian Chen ikutan berdiri menyusul Sehun dan Kai ke depan panggung. "Bohong! **_Dia selingkuhan gue_** miapa. Apa lu? Rambut kribo gitu."

Dan lagi Kris dengan_ bishface_nya ikut berdiri tapi langsung disuruh duduk lagi dengan alasan '_duduk aja udah tinggi gitu_' dari member lainnya. Kemudian ia mengatakan opininya. "Bish. Dia calon mertua eh _**DIA ANAK GUE**_, paham? Udah terima aja, Chen. Gue lebih ganteng."

Kemudian Xiumin dan Lay mengangkat mic.

"**_Kita calon suaminya_**. Amin."

Kemudian mereka berdua dapat hadiah berupa _deathglare_ mematikan dari member EXO lainnya minus Sehun. Sekarang para fans menunjuk nunjuk seseorang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kontan XiuLay mengikuti arah jari mereka dan mendapati Sehun dengan aura hitam menyelubunginya. Sekarang ia bisa menjadi versi _namja_ dari Yuno Gasai, sungguh. Lalu orang yang ditunjuk tunjuk itu menatap XiuLay dengan tajam sambil ber-_evil smirk_. Karena ditatap mengerikan seperti itu Xiumin dan Lay hanya bisa mengeluarkan tanda _peace_. Yang langsung disambut teriakan bahagia dari HunHan _shipper_ yang super nyaring dan riweuhnya minta gebuk. Keunree naik darah.

**"WOY! BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH!?"**

_Shut...!_ /backsound diem/gagal/ditendang.

Para penonton dan member EXO terpaksa harus diam lagi. Kemudian sang CEO meminta penjelasan dar Sehun termasuk beberapa_ seme_ dan _uke_ yang ikut menjawab seenak mulutnya.

"Iya Hunnie. Aku minta kamu jelasin semuuaaanya sejelas jelasnya." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Keunree nggak kuatt mamah /digebukSehun. Setelah tarik dan buang kentut *_dibunuh_* ulang ulang... Setelah tarik dan buang nafas beberapa kali sampai berbunyi..

**'NGIIIKKK NGAIIIKKK'** ala orang asma (?)...

Sehun udah siap buat jelasin semuanya pada Keunree, Luhan, Member Exo, dan lain lain.

"Dia itu pacar gue, beneran. Jadiannya pas author ulang tahun *_ngaco_* di _backstage_ panggung. Tapi belum ada yang tahu soalnya takut dipalaki pajak jadian. Tapi Luhannie lebih bisa disebut calon istri /eh? sih. Eh... emang kapan aku ngelamarnya ya?" jawab si Hun bingung sendiri, Luhan juga bingung, Keunree ikut bingung, Exo member bingung, penonton bingung, author 'paling' bingung.

Akhirnya Sehun memberi tatapan pada Keunree yang mengisyaratkan, '**_Next! Pass to_**** Kai**.'

"Enggak,_ Chagi_. Sumpah demi rambutnya author jadi lurus mendadak, deh. Aku cuma cinta kamu seorang. Yang tadi Jongin cuma becanda. Iya..iya, Sehun itu pacarnya Luhan _hyung_ seorang. MWO! ANIYAAA! Kyungsoo _hyung_... jangan kau benci aku, huee!"

Semuanya cengo melihat telenovela antara Dio dan Kai itu. Namun Dio terus menggumamkan kata 'nononono' ala lagunya Creal /dia jadi Thunder, apa ya? **_Oke oke.. pass to_**** Jongjongde, Chen.**

"Ampun, Fauzi eh Baozi_ hyung_. Keseleo tadi lidahku. _WHAT!?_ Miapa hyung pengen jadi suami dia! Ooh... jadi _chagi_ mau dihadiahi ChenChen _screamo mode_, toh?"

Duh... biarkanlah pasangan ChenMin ini berdebat sendiri. Terlihat si Jongde sedang berekspresi '_bish please'_ dan marah marah dengan suara cempreng 6 oktafnya. Xiumin juga tak mau kalah. Dia jinjit jinjit gitu marahnya. _**Ok. Fine... pass to Crease**__._

"Beneran kok _my panda_. Tadi abang (?) cuma bilang dia –_nunjuk Luhan_- anak kita. Oh... itu kerjaannya si CEO kurang anjrit itu –_nunjuk Keunree_- Iya... nanti abang anter ke toko Gucci, deh. Enggak kok! Tenang aja, Gucci asli kok, bukan kw. Bukan KA WE!"

_Dafuq._

Cuma inikah copel yang bisa akur lagi? Kai jongong dan Chen jongde menatap Kres dengan tatapan 'awas lo' namun dibalas sang Dhuizhang dengan '_mehrong_'nya yang super epic. Seketika Kai dan Chen pingsan dengan mulut berbunga /plak.

Oh my God... **pass to SuLay** #nggak enak banget ngetiknya.

"Joonmyeon ge, Yixing cuma becanda kok, thumfeh minta peluk /oy. Ai laf you beneran. _Only one_ yaitu seorang Kim Joon Myeon. Lahir tanggal 22 Mei, bla bla bla bla..." SKIP, dikarenakan durasi. 1 menit... 2 menit... ya ampunn... 2 jam /ditimpuklinggis. Semua member akhirnya membungkam Lay dengan kotak tisu terdekat._ Poor_ _YiXing._

Dan, Keunree mengambil alih posisi MC.

"Nah! Selesai juga pertanyaan ke dua ini. Lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir." Jelasnya sambil melihat sekeliling mencari orang yang akan menanyai para member EXO. Kali ini Keunree berharap ia tidak memilih seseorang yang heboh seperti sebelumnya. Nah...Keunree menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ dengan_ angelic face_.

.

.

.

**_PERTANYAAN KE 3_**

**"For all Exo member : siapa yang paling tinggi dan siapa yang paling pendek. Tolong sebutkan secara urut. Omo.. Jongdae oppa... why you so square and unyu (?)..." **Tapi tak seperti yang Keunree harapkan, _yeoja_ itu malah atraksi nyembur api segala. Kali ini Keunree turun panggung ke TKP sebelum gedung Entertainmentnya kebakaran.

Sekarang Xiumin berdiri dan merapikan tali sepatunya yang sempat lepas waktu jinjit-jinjit.

"Ehem... _check one two_ cetarrr membahana perak? Iya. Gue paling tinggi di EXO dan yang paling pendek itu Kris." Kata Xiumin dengan tampang watadosnya. Kris nggak terima, woles dah.

_"Bish please._ Elu ngomong apa tadi? Dimana mana gue itu tinggi bukan pendek /kecuali Kris berdiri deketnya orang 2 meter. Gue itu terkenal sebagai kapten dimana mana termasuk kapal laut (?) juga, Faozi eh Baozi. Tch... ketularan kalajengking Jongde itu deh, gue." Kris sewot sendiri. Kemudian Baekhyun ikut memanasi suasana dengan berdiri dan menjawab.

"_In another way_, yang paling tinggi itu tetep B2 Byun Baekhyun Beken Bukan Bacon (itu sih B5), terus Dio, Suho hyung, sama Si Umin hyung, Antena..." Jiand... si Baekhyun ngikut ato malah nantang si Kris aja. Buat dia dis is sparta kali, ya? Sekarang, antena atau menara yang lain ikut nimbrung debat.

"Eh.. Baekkie salaaahhh! Gimanapun yang paling tinggi itu aku, Kris gege, Tao, Jongong sama si Bihun." Kata _Happy Virus Chanyeol_ yang sekarang maksa jadi _The Creepy Yeol_ *ditendang. Kai dan Sehun hela nafas.

"Ye elah, nama kita paling _weird_ deh rasanya." Kata _duo evil maknae_ Kai dan Sehun yang tak terima dengan penyalah gunaan nama mereka. Kemudian Dio nyamperin Kai.

"Puk puk Jongin." Kata Dio menghibur sang _namjachingu._

"Ehehe... makasih _chagiya_. Muah muah..."

**-SKIP-**

.

.

**"OH NOOOOO! HELEP DIO FROM JONGONG, NAUU!"**

Teriak para member Exo serempak, termasuk Keunree yang sudah siap manggil seungri /dor. ralat _security_ sambil nunjuk nunjuk KaiSoo. Namun fansnya KaiSoo malah menjegal dan menyekap para _security_ karena tak mau KaiSoo live moment itu diganggu. Lalu Dio yang sudah terselamatkan dari Kai itu bergumam sesuatu.

"Hoh... amin tabah. Santai.. Santai.."

"Eh! Malah jadi Biksu, lagi!" Kemudian Dio mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun dan Lay kompak. Member lain hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Ex Show Case**

**.**

**.**

** "Yak Kita memasuki sesi kedua... EXO IN ACTION!"**

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Mereka sudah semakin penasaran dengan bagaimana jadinya tingkah mereka. Peraturan gamenya mudah : para member harus berakting sesuai illustrasi, kemudian waktu mereka berakting hanya sebatas lima dialog saja. Yang gagal akan diberi hukuman.

Kemudian Keunree membaca illustrasinya. "kalian para member EXO adalah orang lewat yang kebetulan lagi kebelet menuhin panggilan alam ke toilet *_digorok_* dan kalian bertemu seseorang yang tertabrak mobil di trotoar jalan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan adalah menolongnya. OKE?"

_Hana.._

_Dul.._

_Set.._

**_ACTION!_**

**Suho :** "Ya ampun, toiletnya dimana, ya? Astaganagakriswuyifanlijiahengshgagjjak... Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak apa apa, dik? (_Nanya Lay yang sekarang akting jadi korban tabrak lari_.)

**Lay :** " Ukh.. tolong, kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya kaki dan tanganku patah.'

**Suho :** "Tapi aku kebelet pipis /_vulgar banget/plak_. Tapi demi rasa kemanusiaan dan keadilan sosial, aku antar kamu ke rumah sakit."

**Lay :** "Terimakasih, suatu saat kubalas jasamu, kakak (?)..." #eakkk, cetar badai.

**SUHO = **Telenovela rock **LOLOS**

.

.

**Chen :** "Huah! Toilet mana toilet... please deh ada gitu toilet berjalan nyamperin gue yang lagi butuh itu tempat. Sumfeh gue gak kuat /lebay."

**Xiumin :** "Toolong (?) ada orang disana? Bantu aku... kaki dan tanganku patah."

**Chen :** "Eh? rasanya gue denger suara deh... jangan jangan itu toiletnya?"

**Xiumin :** "Geblek Songong! Ini gue ceritanya abis ketabrak mobil."

**Chen :** "What!? Mobil ketabrak elo? Syok gue, tunggu ya gue panggilin emergency!"

**Xiumin :** "Terimakasih, mas masnya. Nanti kau akan dapat rejeki dari Tuhan."

**Chen :** "Amiin...! eh itu ambulannya, ayo masnya (?) antar."

**CHEN = **no comment** LOLOS**

.

.

.

**Kai :** "Aishh.. jinja! Kyungsoo hyung masih marah padaku. Toilet kau dimana, jinja."

**Kree (akting menggantikan Kyungsoo yang ngambek) :** "Tolong... siapapun tolong aku. Kepalaku berdarah, sepertinya kakiku juga patah."

**Kai :** "Serasa ada suara yeoja (_celingak celinguk_). Eh... adek kenapa?"

**Kree :** "SIBU...dek! Gue bilang kaki gue patah and pendarahan eneeeeeeh! Nggak nyante banget gue."

**Kai :** "Oh, iye! Tau toilet, nggak?"

**Kree :** "Ya elah! Tolongin gue napa? Malah nyari toilet. Gue aduin ke Kyungsoo oppa kalau elo suka kencan sama toilet baru rasa lo."

**Kai :** "Serterah, gue tefon *123# aja ya? Manggil ambulans."

**Kree :** "Bukannya itu ngecek pulsa ya? Woleslah kalau begitu.."

**Kai :** "Ambulannya udah nuju kesini, bye (_bohong_). Gue mau nyari toilet lageee...!" _(kabur_)

**Kree :** "Thanks tapi elu ga dapet pahala sumpah."

**Kai :** "Oke, sip. DUH! TOILEEET ENGKAU DIMANAAAA!?"

**KAI = **secara ajaib** LOLOS**

.

.

.

**Kris (masih dengan bishface karena Tao ngambek dan nggak mau akting)** : "Ada toilet, nggak? Duh dah kebelet nih... dari pagi gue belum ke toilet."

**Kree :** "Help... tolong aku. Ukh... kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan."

**Kris :** "Siapa ya? Gue nggak kenal." (_ngeloyor pergi, lupa peran. Tapi balik lagi_) "Tau toilet,nggak?"

**Kree :** "Ya! KRES GE! Nggak bisa serius apa? Mana aktingnyaaaaaa?"

**Kris :** "IYOOOO! Ngerti paham, enelan. Cuma gue nggak nahan kalo harus nolongin elu. Hhh... mana toiletnya?"

**Kree :** "UAPUAAAAA!?" (_mulai nggak nyante_)

**Kris :** "Eh? bukannya uapua itu nama provinsi di Indonesia, ya?"

**Kree :** "PAPUA, BABO!"

**Kris :** "Mohon di_reduce_ suaranya, mbak. Kalau perlu di_mute_ sekalian."

**Kree :** "UHUK! Durasi... _enough_ sampai di sini. Udah _out of topic_ deh."

**Kris : "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"**

**KRIS = **maaf beribu maaf** GAGAL **/padahal Kris bias Keunree

.

.

.

**Chanyeol :** "Kenapa baru kerasa pengen ke toilet ya? Perasaan tadi udah ngejawab panggilan alam deh."

**Kree (nggantiin Baekhyun, soalnya Baekhyun harus akting habis ini) :** "Tolong... mas mas ganteng yang ada di sana /gombal/ tolongin saya. Kepalaku pusing dan sepertinya kaki dan tanganku patah."

**Chanyeol :** "Omo! Serius, dek? Tapi masnya mau nyari toilet ini... adek tahu nggak?"

**Kree :** "Ya ampun mas, Yokyun nggak tahu. Dan lagi, masnya nggak tahu saya adiknya Baekhyun? Bantulaaaah..."

**Chanyeol :** "Ciusan? Oke, masnya telfon ambulan dulu ya. Nah sambil nunggu ambulans, mau selcaan dulu nggak?" (_nyodorin IPhone_)

**Kree :** "Boleh... ikut ikut. Eh, lho kok... backgroundnya mas Baekhyun?"

**Chanyeol :** "Ehehe, itu nganu... Nah! Itu ambulansnya dateng!" (_nunjuk suatu tempat. Keunree noleh. Chanyeol kabur._)

**Kree :** "Kampret."

**CHANYEOL = **walau keunree masih minta kejelasan **LOLOS**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun :** "Toilet... where are you? Kebelet nehh, tolong gue gitu! Nongol kek! Bicara kek! Kakeek (?)."

**Kree : "**Tolong... aduh! Kepalaku berdarah, akh kaki dan tanganku patah. Masnya... mas mas imut disana... help please?" (_nggapai nggapai Baekhyun_)

**Baekhyun :** "Eh! gue imut? Enelan ini... sungguh? Oke adek mau kemana?"

**Kree :** "Nggak nyambung, deh." (_nepok jidat_) "Aku ini saudara jauhnya Mas Park Chanyeol, masa kau tak tahuuu? Antar aku ke RS terdekat lah..?"

**Baekhyun :** "What?! Demi kelanggengan hubungan gue sama Chanyeol, masnya anter kamu. Bentar ya, gue nggak punya mobil jadi harus telfon ambulan." (_itu berarti bukan elo yang ngater, dodol /diinjek._) "Yoboseyo? Iya, korban ada di Jalan Hati-hati Rawan Kecelakaan No. 13, Hell No, Korea /_ngaco/dibunuh_. Adek tunggu ya."

**Kree :** "Makasih ya mas. Masnya emang cocok jadi kakak Yokyun, ehehe."

**Baekhyun :** "Yokyun? Nuga? Siapa ya?"

**Kree :** "..."

**BAEKHYUN = **walau bikin Keunree _sweatdrop_** LOLOS**

.

.

.

.

**BONUS :D**

.

.

**Sehun :** "Toilet pleathe toilet... kemanakah engkau berada?" (_jalan sambil masang pokerface, salah nanya_)

**Kree :** "GENDENG! Dimana, kali!?" (_back to drama, and Keunree ngganti Luhan yang lagi kena tekanan batin abis direbutin beberapa namja_) "Tolong, aku kecelakaan... sepertinya aku gegar otak."

**Sehun :** "Eh? Theriuth? Coba thini aku lihat thakit beneran nggak?" (nyamperin _terus grepe /plak/ ulang ulang... terus megang dahi sama tangan Keunree_)

**Kree :** "_Omona... mother of_ ganteng. Gue jadi sembuh. Masnya jadi pacar aku aja, ya?"

**Sehun :** "Nggak, ah... aku udah punya Luhan." (_tampang watados, tapi ngomong ini agak blushing dia_)

**Kree :** (_pundung gegulingan /dor_) "Yah, gue sakit lagi deh... tolong... siapa saja, helep meehhh!"

**Sehun :** "Udahan, ya? Thehunie kebelet pipis nih."

**Kree : "YA! SEMPRULNA BIN DIS IS SPARTA! TOLONGIN GUE!"**

**Sehun : **"Itu udah thembuh. Buktinya udah bitha ngomong (teriak) keras keras." (_evilsmirk_)

**Kree :** (_sweatdrop_) "Iya juga ya... ya udah sono ke toilet. Sebelah situ tuh, ngalor gek ngidul... ehh awas nabrak. Nah!"

**SEHUN = **terlalu unyu (?) jadinya** LOLOS**

.

.

.

**PART A END... PART B TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dawaawawawaww... nggak nyangka Keunree upload fanfic ini jadi A dan B jadi bagian dramanya belum ada, Jeongmal mianhamnida. **

**Maaf kalau nggak suka ada OC ataupun Keunree nongol di sana. By the way kemarin sambutannya kurang heboh deh, nggak kaya Ex Ghost.**

**"MANA SUARANYA YEOREOBUN!?" "MUSRIIIKK!" /dilempar ke volcano.**

**Oh.. iya karena kurang beberapa hari lagi, Keunree ujian nasional smp. Keunree hiatus dulu, ya. Tapi ff Ex Ghost bakal diupdate dulu kok. Santai... santai..**

**Curhat Side :**

**Tadi temen Keunree dengan evilnya menggeledah tas sekolah Keunree, wth. dan dia ngambil gambaran Keunree tentang EXO, alhasih anak kelas lain yang juga suka EXO langsung teriak teriak histeris gitu. HUWAA! Keunree malu tingkat Kris. Soalnya saya masih newbie kalau soal nggambar realis.**

**ada yang mau tahu gambarnya nggak yeoreobun? /readers : NGGAK!**

**add fb keunree ya, Keunree Exocity**

**.**

**.**

**akhir kata REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA.. biar part B bisa diupdate sebelum UN.**

**Yang review... dapet pahala and Keunree doa'in ketemu biasnya. Amiin Don't be siders please.**

**...Baii baii...**


End file.
